Flying Colors
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Misawa & Saiou genfic] Thanks to a special assigment, Misawa thinks he has a chance to learn just how the Society of Light works. Saiou, as always, has other ideas.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Flying Colors  
**Characters:** Misawa, Saiou  
**Word Count:** 4,231||**Status:** Complete  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Thanks to a special assignment, Misawa thinks he has a chance to learn just how the Society of Light works. Saiou, as always, has other ideas.

* * *

Misawa didn't want to watch Saiou. He didn't want to see where the young man sat in graceful, regal splendor, surrounded by his loyal and adoring Society. He especially didn't want to watch them, not with how they hurried to do the lightest task that their dear Saiou-sama set them. Idiots, one and all, that's what they were. Spending all of their time worshipping him instead of accomplishing something with their lives.

No, he didn't want to watch them. He couldn't stand the sight of them in their gleaming white uniforms, a wash of color that didn't suit Duel Academia at all. They didn't _belong_ here. Duel Academia wasn't a place for mindless conformity. It was a place for people who could let their minds runs free.

People like him. People who were _worth _something. Not a bunch of mindless drones. He couldn't imagine how Manjoume and Asuka got along in that bunch.

That was Saiou's fault, of course. Misawa wasn't entirely certain of how; Manjoume'd simply turned up the day after Juudai vanished-Misawa still didn't quite believe that story about going into outer space, though he did admit Juudai's Neo-Spacian deck was very interesting-declaring the glory of the Light and Saiou-sama.

Even without knowing how, Misawa knew it was still Saiou's fault. _This has to stop._ Granted, knowing how would probably help him to figure out how to do it, but he couldn't yet work it out. _Manjoume said that Saiou can see the future. Impossible._No one could do that. Manjoume's duel with Asuka wasn't proof at all; he'd simply played a few skilled mind games on her to make her think he knew what would happen. Nothing any competent duelist couldn't do.

He leaned back in his chair, attention flickering now and then to where Saiou and his Society sat, quiet, waiting for the announcement of whatever this assembly was for. Principal Samejima still hadn't returned from wherever he was, so this was all the doing of Professors Napoleon and Chronos. Something about that disturbed him, given their actions since the start of term. Calling the entire school together wasn't something done very often.

A few seats away, Juudai, Shou, and Kenzan sat chattering with one another, apparently no more concerned with the assembly's purpose than they were with anything other than classes and meals. Edo sat a seat or two away himself, Momoe and Junko right behind him, murmuring and whispering to each other in between looks at the silver-haired duelist. Fubuki sat right behind Juudai, shoulders slumped the tiniest bit as he shot glance after glance toward Manjoume and Asuka.

Misawa settled back into his seat, trying his best to ignore the low murmur of conversation rising from all around as more and more time passed without any sign of what the assembly was for. Of course, the Society remained silent and still, resembling marble statues more than actual people. Misawa resisted the urge to start chatting with someone himself, just to make noise, since they weren't.

"I will make the announcement!" A familiar Italian-accented voice shot through the door that led off the dais, followed moments later by equally familiar French-accented tones.

"No, you will not! I am the Assistant Principal, and _I _will make it!"

Fubuki lifted his head, a glint of mischief in his eyes, and Misawa dared not think of what might be going through his head as he began to lean forward to Juudai. Before he spoke a word, however, the door slammed open and Napoleon and Chronos both stalked out, still arguing at the top of their lungs. Misawa closed his eyes and bit back a sigh. He wished Principal Samejima would return soon.

"Ahem!" Napoleon folded his arms behind his back as best he was able and stared out at the student body. "For the improvement of your studies, I-"

"We!" Chronos interjected, glaring down at the shorter teacher. "We!"

Napoleon ignored him, taking a step forward. "For the improvement of your studies, we have decided to assign a special project. Each of you will be partnered with another student who is neither in your year nor your dorm. You must study one another's dueling techniques and suggest at least one method of improvement. I expect a three-page report on all that you've learned, due in one week."

Excited gasps and whispers broke out from every corner of the assembly hall, Juudai declaring almost at once that any younger student paired with him would learn the most out of them all. The Society, of course, remained silent.

"Settle down, settle down!" Chronos cleared his throat, pinning as many people as he could in turn with his stern gaze. "We have already determined the partners for this project."

Once everyone was as quiet as they would get, Chronos pulled a large roll of paper from one sleeve and unrolled it, clearing his throat dramatically.

_Why didn't he just put it up on the screen?_ Misawa wondered. At least he'd be able to know who his partner was without having to wait for it.

Carefully, Professor Chronos read each set of names, sending squeals and groans across the room. Shou nearly fell out of his seat when he ended up assigned to Edo, while Kenzan all but roared in delight at the sound of himself paired with Juudai. Most of the others skittered across the surface of Misawa's attention, people he didn't know paired off to people he didn't know.

"Misawa Daichi, Ra Yellow second year, paired with Saiou Takuma, Obelisk Bl-" Chronos's voice faltered and Misawa jerked his head around to stare at the taller student., whose violet eyes rested firmly on the teacher. Chronos stammered for a moment, then steadied himself. "Obelisk White third year."

The entire society turned to stare at Misawa, who lifted his head and stared right back at Saiou. _This is perfect! I'll be able to find out everything I need to know about him!_ He tried his best not to show his glee, though it wasn't easy. _I don't think I've ever had this many people looking at me at the same time when I wasn't dueling. _He wasn't sure yet if he liked it, especially since when he dueled, there wasn't that much annoyance in the looks.

Manjoume turned toward Saiou, leaning forward, murmuring something Misawa couldn't catch from how far away he was. Saiou's lips turned upward into a faint smile and he shook his head. Manjoume frowned, but nodded, which didn't surprise Misawa in the slightest. Saiou did all of Manjoume's thinking for him now.

Napoleon cleared his throat self-importantly. "You may begin discussing matters with your partners at your leisure. Those partnered to Red students may wish to invite their partner to their own dorm for discussion and practice duels. Male and female pairings are advised to hold your discussions in the library or the beach."

Misawa barely had time to start to get to his feet when a young first year in white appeared next to him. "Saiou-sama says he will send for you when he is ready. He has a few other matters to deal with first."

_What? _Misawa'd never been much for impressions, but he gave a very credible one of a landed fish at that moment. He stared across the assembly hall to where Saiou stood quietly speaking with some of the Society. For all the attention he gave Misawa, the assignment might well have never happened.

"Hey, Misawa!" Juudai tapped him on the shoulder until Misawa looked at him. "Want to come over to Red with your partner?" Misawa didn't think he'd ever seen Juudai this excited about a project.

Then everything else Juudai said snapped into his awareness. "Did you hear who my...partner is?" He wasn't certain of how the word tasted, but he didn't think he liked it. Being partners to _Saiou_? As much as he looked forward to finding out what he could about the Society, the method was a trifle distasteful, really.

"Uh...no?" Juudai blinked a few times and shrugged. "Who is it? Manjoume?"

Oh, if only. Misawa shook his head. "It's...Saiou." He glanced back toward the other, who now moved toward the nearest exit, not giving Misawa the benefit of so much as a look even now.

Juudai rubbed the back of his head. "Whoa, are you kidding?"

"No." Misawa drew in a breath, trying to figure out what to do next. "Excuse me." He couldn't just let Saiou leave like that, not without saying _something_. With as many Society members as there were around, the group couldn't move that fast, so it only took a few moments for him to get around them. "Saiou, we need to talk about this project now."

Manjoume turned cool eyes toward him, stepping smoothly in between him and Saiou. "Saiou-sama already informed you that he has matters to take care of. You'll be told when he has time for you."

Saiou hadn't even paused in his stroll toward the door, so surrounded by adoring worshippers Misawa wondered if he'd even see him at all. Manjoume turned and joined them, catching up to his master in a few quick strides. Misawa's cheeks burned red; whether it was fury or shame, he neither knew nor cared.

He thought he heard someone calling his name but he paid no attention, picking his own way out that led nowhere near Juudai or Saiou or anyone else.

_How? How can he just do that?_ How could anyone _let_ him do that? No one had ever acted as if he were that _inconsequential _before in his life! He refused to look at anything or anyone, though he wasn't sure where he was going as he burst out of the main building and into the sunlight. He knew he didn't want to stay out here, with everyone cheerfully pairing off with their partner.

His room. Yes. He hurried along, head held high, not quite running, but at something more of a brisk walk, thinking of all the formulas he could remember, imagining them spread all over the walls and ceiling, surrounding him. Numbers never changed. Numbers always did exactly what he wanted them to do. Numbers, formulas, the foundations of the world itself, everything that meant anything at all to him.

He practically slammed the door behind himself, taking in huge breaths of air, and tried to concentrate, even as he reached for the nearest pen. _He's not going to ignore me forever. He can't. This is a school assignment. _He repeated the words to himself as he searched for a blank space on the wall. He'd probably have to repaint at some point very soon. He already had most of the walls and ceiling covered.

No, Saiou couldn't ignore him forever. Couldn't put him off with having things to do for more than a few hours, a day at the most. This was a _school assignment_, and no one could get out of those for long, not even Juudai. And certainly not Saiou.

* * *

"Saiou-sama, are you quite certain?" Manjoume kept himself one proper pace behind his master as they returned to the dorm. Classes over for the day, most people set themselves to finding their partners and getting a bit of a head start on the assignment, if only by having a few casual duels. He knew the other Society members would recruit their non-Society partners; or at least they'd _better_.

Saiou nodded, his lips curved upward. "Trust me, Manjoume-kun. You have nothing at all to worry about."

"I wasn't worried." Manjoume could hardly believe Saiou-sama even considered such a thing. "He isn't worthy of being _your_ partner in anything." The very idea of pairing a non-entity like Misawa with Saiou-sama! He couldn't think of anyone in a different year or dorm who would be able to match him. He didn't think there was anyone in _their _dorm that could match him.

He trusted Saiou-sama would know what to do in order to deal with this situation, though. The thought of _not _trusting him wouldn't even cross Manjoume's mind.

_Perhaps he'll bring Misawa into the Light?_It wouldn't surprise him. It was for the best, after all. Everyone needed to see the Light's blessings, sooner or later. And it was part of his job to make certain that happened, especially to those who weren't worthy of dueling Saiou-sama himself.

* * *

Saiou settled himself down in a comfortable chair, one of the first years setting a plate of snacks and a drink on the table beside him as he did. He relaxed, paying only minimal attention to those around him as they worked out how to deal with this new assignment. This would bring several who hadn't yet seen the glory of the Light into it.

And it would tempt at least one of those a little closer to it. It would take almost no effort on his part as well. A look avoided here, a few words not dropped there, and everything would take the course he knew it would, as it always did.

It was almost a pity that someone, anyone, could be steered like this. But destiny had everyone in its coils. What would be, would always be.

**Which is why you wanted to change it. **Even as he lifted the glass to his lips, he could see that other reflected in the liquid within, eyebrow lifted, amusement in every line of his features.

He hated that voice. That look.

**The truth that you don't want to hear.**

Saiou tensed and set the glass down. He didn't have to listen to this. It wasn't entirely true. _He_ could not change destiny. That did not mean it could not be changed at all.

With a mental wrench, he pulled his thoughts to this assignment. He seldom did any of the classwork, unless he had little else to do with his time. This, however, was all part of his plan. One more step along the way to the future he wanted.

**The future that I want.**

Now, where to begin...

* * *

By dinner time, Misawa decided all of this just wasn't worth getting into such a lather about. Just as he'd already figured out, Saiou _would _have to work with him. All he had to do was be patient and then he'd be able to get to know the older student.

Better than get to know him, he'd even have a chance to figure out exactly how the other managed to get so many people to think he was _God _and put a stop to it. This school had enough problems with exams lurking around the corner a few scant months ahead. They didn't need random non-divine beings wandering around claiming that was what they were.

Leaving behind several new formulas sketched into the walls, he made his way to the dining hall, noting as he did that the corridors weren't nearly as full as they'd been at the start of the year.

_They haven't all been promoted, have they?_ He knew there hadn't been any _de_motions. Those seldom happened anyway. But there were definitely not as many Ra Yellow students than there'd been.

A faint twinge of uneasiness flickered through his thoughts. Promoted, of a sort, perhaps. Convinced to join Obelisk White. _Brainwashed_, his instincts wished to whisper to him, and he tried his best to ignore it. Murmurs to that effect trickled throughout the school from the moment Manjoume'd first appeared in his glittering white coat, but Misawa doubted it. Brainwashing just couldn't exist, not like that, anyway.

There was another reason for fewer people around tonight, he realized as he settled at his favorite table with dinner in front of him. Some of them were likely sharing meals with their project partners. Now that he took a better look, he could see a few red coats here and there. He admonished himself severely; he needed to retain his senses if he were going to bring this whole Society of Light down.

And bring it down he would. If _that _didn't get people to take him seriously, then he didn't know what would.

Very few people ever talked to him while he ate, and tonight he welcomed the silence, needing to plot exactly how to make himself available to Saiou when the other finally realized he couldn't get out of the work. It wouldn't be very difficult. They didn't share any classes, but perhaps a polite note that he would be at Saiou's disposal for the duration of the assignment would suffice. He liked the thought of that.

_I wonder if I should issue an official duel challenge?_The thought appealed, without a doubt. He would need to either duel Saiou himself or watch him duel in order to form a solid opinion on how the other could improve. Another thrill shot through him at the idea of dueling Saiou.

He drummed his fingers on the table for a moment, lost in thought. Hadn't Saiou dueled Kenzan? He thought he recalled a rumor to that effect. He'd have to check his PDA later and see if there was a record of it there. That would at least give him an idea of what to expect.

_I haven't had a really **good** duel since..._A chill of a different kind wrapped around him. Not since her. Not since Taniya. He'd dueled, of course, but none of them had the same appeal that dueling her had. He swallowed once or twice, remembering that night in all of its shameful, wonderful perfection.

What would she think of him now? Had he improved enough for her?

Deep in the pits of his soul, he didn't think he had. Not yet. How could he, when he couldn't find any opponents who challenged him on the same level that she did? He could almost see the disapproving look in her eyes as she turned away from him, the frustration and anger in her voice when she told him he wasn't good enough.

His appetite vanished. He picked at the remains of dinner only because he knew better than to leave a half-full plate, knowing his mother would walk on air to lecture him if he did. He stared around the room instead, trying to find something else to focus his thoughts on until he could legitimately say he'd finished eating. Everywhere he looked he could see pairs created by the project, or people he already knew were friends, chatting with one another, making plans for duels and deck-checking.

_Why would anyone want to leave here?_ He could understand wanting a promotion to Obelisk Blue but Blue was so different from _White _that he just couldn't wrap his mind about it. The Blue he knew rang of pride and strength, not this glistening wall of isolation.

Finally reducing his dinner to a state that qualified as 'eaten', he disposed of his dishes and headed out, though his steps didn't turn toward his room. He'd finished all of the homework that he could and restlessness tugged at him, leading him to walk, letting his feet take him where they would.

He wasn't surprised to find himself in sight of the Blue dorm a few minutes later. Students, most of them in white, bustled here and there, no one looking up to see the Ra Yellow watching them. He didn't know if they were just too intent on their own work or if they really hadn't noticed him. Either way, he watched, wondering if Saiou would show up anywhere.

He watched as the sun slipped down below the horizon and the various Society members hurried inside, the building lighting up from within far more so than it had in the old days. What did they have against darkness? Yet another question he wanted the answer to once he could speak with Saiou.

Perhaps he should consider writing down everything he wanted to ask him. There were so many questions, he didn't think even he could remember them all if he didn't. He wasn't certain if he even would know where to start.

Only when he realized he'd dozed off while still on his feet did Misawa realize just how late it was. Stifling a yawn, he started back toward his dorm. Perhaps he'd have a chance to talk to Saiou tomorrow.

* * *

"He's out there again." One of the younger members bent his head before Saiou-sama. "Do you wish me to give him the usual message?"

Saiou glanced toward the window, then shook his head, rising to his feet and tucking a small sheaf of papers under his arm. "No. I'll deal with it this time."

"As you wish, Saiou-sama."

Saiou paid him no further mind as he strode outside. Every day since this project began, Misawa spent at least an hour or so outside of the dorm. He never spoke to anyone and stayed out of the way, just there, watching. Saiou knew well what was going through his mind, and found it no trouble at all to avoid the Ra Yellow when he so chose. It was almost amusing to find ways to step around him.

The minute he stepped out the door, Misawa straightened up, eyes widening in delight, and more so when Saiou directed his steps directly toward him.

"This project is due tomorrow." Misawa cleared his throat once Saiou was in speaking distance. "I think we still have time to do everything. I brought my deck."

Even as he started to reach for it, Saiou shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I've already completed everything we need to do." He shifted the papers from underneath his arm and held them out. "Do feel free to add anything _you _think we might need, however." His lips thinned into a hint of a smile. "But that is all that is necessary from me."

He gave the other no time to think about it at all, turning and heading back inside. Misawa's shock and confusion radiated from behind him, and his smile widened just a little. Sometimes, it was genuinely too easy.

* * *

Misawa didn't know if he wanted to stare at Saiou or at the papers held in his hands. _This isn't...he didn't...we. didn't..._ It took him a few moments to get his thinking sorted out, and he stared at the papers again before he started to sort through them. He hadn't ever imagined Saiou to have a sense of humor, but to think he could write something well enough that Misawa wouldn't need to add _something _to it was ...unthinkable!

Over and over he paged through, looking for anything that he could edit or expand on. Saiou hadn't even _dueled_ him, how could he know what his weaknesses were there? Or vice versa? _Especially_ vice versa! How could he have been deprived of his chance to duel a strong opponent _again_?

He skimmed over that section again, shoulders tense. _He thinks my dueling could be improved by dueling stronger opponents?_ He'd dueled Juudai at least half a dozen times that year already and yet nothing seemed to happen there! Who else was there? _And he suggests joining the Society to find strong opponents? _As if he'd do something like that!

A few quick flicks back and forth also revealed _his _thoughts on Saiou's dueling. His eyes narrowed and he hurried back to his dorm, fumbling for his PDA as he did. He'd never gotten around to checking for that duel against Kenzan, but now he scrolled through the files until he caught sight of it.

_There's something there. I know there is. _A double-check revealed that Saiou's reason for the two of them not having dueled each other yet was that he was in the middle of refining his deck, a process he expected to take some time. It was an excuse, Misawa knew, and he suspected Saiou knew it, but it would pass muster, at least.

Once in his room, he barely bothered to sit down before he began to review the duel. Chills rippled through him as he saw how expertly Saiou played: not just the cards, but Kenzan himself. He watched it three times, looking for anything that he would so much as phrase differently from what Saiou's report held.

Inch by inch, his shoulders slumped. _He's right. The best way he could improve is just to keep on dueling. _Practice was how anyone improved, of course, but he couldn't find any flaws in Saiou's dueling. They were there, they had to exist, but whatever they were, he couldn't think of them.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get his mind wrapped around all of this. He couldn't even begin to put it all into words yet. Finally, he picked up a folder and put the papers neatly into it, setting it with his other assignments due the next day.

_Perhaps Professor Napoleon and Professor Chronos will want us to re-do the assignment properly. _He would like that. This time, he wouldn't let Saiou get away with putting him off for a week. And they'd even duel. Even if Saiou's deck wasn't properly finished. He'd take the chance. He did, after all, want to fight stronger opponents, and from watching that one duel, he knew just how strong Saiou was. He couldn't imagine anyone else who'd be better.

* * *

Misawa and Saiou passed the assignment with flying colors.

**The End**


End file.
